


I'm Just a Spectator

by citrussunscreen



Category: Lagoon Engine (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-02
Updated: 2009-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagoon Engine: Jin speculates in his point of view the development of Yen and Aya's relationship. Yen/Aya</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Just a Spectator

Title: I’m Just the Spectator

Rating: T

Warnings: Yen x Aya

Note: 2nd person point of view. Jin drabbles on and on.

Disclaimer: I don’t own Lagoon Engine.

xxx

I’m Just the Spectator

I’ve constantly wondered why my brother, Yen-nii was always so afraid of taking baths with (the glorious) myself and our cousin Aya when he was clearly fine with taking a bath with his younger brother, me. I just didn’t understand my brother sometimes. But then, there are a lot of times I didn’t understand him, but those situations are DIFFERENT.

Not to mention the fact that it was just not right that Yen-nii wouldn’t join…

There was surely nothing to be embarrassed about…I’m 11 and Yen-nii and Aya are 12, nothing to hide, so why the embarrassment?  Just pondering over it made my head hurt just a little.

So just exactly what was I supposed to think when one day Yen-nii decides to join us in the bath (and I finally realised how small the bath was…and three kids in one bathtub was just a little squishy.) Even having a conversation in the bath seemed a bit awkward. But I’m Ragun Jin. I won’t let something so simple defeat me! And so a wide smile was plastered across my face.

Bubble baths are the best.

And they’re even better when you’re all scrubbing each other’s back, pointless conversations taking place which are quickly replaced by heated arguments and then the laughing ensues.

I realised, afterwards, I never wondered why Yen-nii suddenly decided that it was okay to join Aya and I in the bathtub. I never gave it much thought. I just noticed. That was all.

A few years down the track, when my older brother and Aya were 15 and I myself was 14 there was a single day that I could remember like it was yesterday; after all it wasn’t every day I got to see my brother fluster and blush for such a long period of time. Even if Yen-nii did tend to have tinted cheeks around Aya. But that’s not really the point!

It was similar to that night, many, many years ago when the Toba brothers came to ‘visit’ and we Musicians ended up going Maga Busting that night...We were all about to leave, to carry out our job (it’s our duty) and Yen-nii turned around as he left calling out ‘Aya, we’re going’ like usual (oh, but I remember…back then, Yen-nii was still calling Aya ‘Ayato-kun’…but that didn’t last for long). And then Aya would smile and say ‘Be careful’…ah but yes, this time, I remember REALLY clearly…the picture of Aya leaning in to leave a small peck on Yen-nii’s cheek.

Why didn’t I get a kiss from Aya? That was not the first thought that passed through my head on that night. Really…Okay, so maybe it was, but that’s only because I wanted a kiss too.

Before anyone knew it, well, when I came back to my senses (even though I wasn’t the one being kissed) Yen-nii had a rather dazed look on his face…and his face was SUPER red (for the longest time too.)

And just yesterday, I finally caught them red handed. Well…I actually didn’t…but I saw them.

Tangled in a web of naked limbs.

To be honest, my first thought wasn’t dwelling on WHY they were in such a position. It’s just, I wondered how long they’ve been like THAT without me knowing (I’ve always sort of had a hunch though. Trust me, I did). So, they’re adults now, being 18 and all, so it is sort of reasonable that they have their own little secrets (together, might I add), it really shouldn’t bother me that they haven’t told me these things. Right? After all, I’m just a spectator. Just a spectator by the name of Ragun Jin.

 


End file.
